Make A Move
by budsoverstuds
Summary: Another Brooke and Lucas story. A twist on season 6. Give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey, it's me. I'm at the airport. I've got two tickets to Las Vegas. Do you want to get married tonight?" _

That's how this whole thing started.

"**Your latest scoop on E!, brought to you by me Rayne Thomas." **The introduction music to the channel played before the beautiful and stunning Rayne appeared back on TV. Brooke Davis set the remote down and she leaned against the headboard of the bed.

"**So, if you weren't in Las Vegas last night, you missed something big happening. Reports have it that fashion designer Brooke Davis and writer Lucas Scott eloped in Las Vegas last night at one of the many chapels on the Strip. If you don't know whom—" **Lucas exited out of the bathroom a cloud of steam following him just as Brooke was shutting off the television. Brooke covered her face with her hands, a giggle escaping her lips.

"Just wait until they find out we didn't actually get married." Lucas said and Brooke uncovered her face with her hands and looked over at him.

"I can just see Victoria's face right now..." Brooke said, shaking her head, and as soon as she stopped talking her phone started to ring. "That's just—freaky!" The brunette picked up her phone, answering it. "I was just talking about the devil, and my phone rang. Hi Victoria."

"BROOKE PENELOPE DAVIS! YOU GOT MARRIED LAST NIGHT—" Victoria Davis' came through the speaker, causing Brooke to hold the phone away from her ear. It took her everything she could not to laugh.

"Victoria—" She tried to interrupt. "Mother—" She tried to interrupt but with no luck. Brooke rolled her eyes giving up trying to explain the situation. Lucas leaned over, wrapping an arm around her waist. He leaned up, pressing his lips behind her ear. He kissed her ear, and then moved down to her neck only causing Brooke to let out another giggle.

"Bye Victoria." Lucas said, hanging up her phone for her, and throwing it to the side. "Come here." He pulled Brooke against him. "I love you." He mumbled against her skin.

"I love you too." Brooke said with a million-dollar smile permanently stitched onto her face.

Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott stayed in that hotel room the entire weekend that they were supposedly celebrating that they got eloped. When Brooke received the call from Lucas, she packed an overnight bag and she quickly made her way to their airport. He finally picked _her_. She had been waiting for that for years. She was no longer the footnote in someone else's love story instead she was living her own. When they got to Las Vegas and picked out a chapel on the Las Vegas strip, they couldn't go through with it. The cameras didn't stick around that long though. They went straight to the media with their supposed big news. Unfortunately, their weekend was over and they had to get back to the real world. They had to get back home. They had to get back home to Tree Hill.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Lucas asked, while they were 30,000 feet up in the air. He held out a bronzed penny for her and she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Just a penny? Is that all my thoughts are worth?" She joked and she looked at him before shifting her eyes to the penny. "How do you think she'll take it?" She asked after a long pause.

"Who? Peyton? She doesn't live under a rock, so she's probably already seen the news, but however she takes it, we'll deal with it together. Okay? You and me." Lucas said, reaching over cupping her cheek in the palm of his hand.

"Peyton? You home?" Brooke called out as she entered her town home that sat on the edge of the beach in her small hometown. Brooke dropped her bag by the door and rubbed her hands together nervously awaiting anything that was going to be there at home for her.

Brooke called up the stairs, but there was no response. Brooke walked in to the back of the townhome towards Peyton's bedroom and she knocked on the closed door. "Peyton? Are you in there?"

"Yeah." A low, non-enthusiastic reply came from behind the door. Brooke slowly opened the door, and saw Peyton sitting on the bed, against the headboard with a carton of Blue Bell Cookie Dough ice cream.

"Hey hoe, what's up?" Brooke said, plopping down on the bed beside her.

"You got married? You got married to Lucas?" Peyton looked over at her best friend, almost a disapproving look on her face but it was more one of defeat or disappointment.

"Peyton—I—I know—I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It was kind of last minute—" Brooke was cut off by her blonde best friend by her head shaking.

"That's now what I care about. You couldn't call your best friend for five seconds or send her a text message to tell her you were getting married? That's the biggest thing or even a girl can go through!" Peyton said and Brooke nodded her head.

"I know—I should have—I just wanted to tell you in person but it looks like the news beat me to it." Brooke said and she leaned against Peyton's shoulder. "You should know something else—"

"What?"

"We didn't actually get married." Brooke broke the news, a sly grin appearing on her face. "They think we did but we got there and we realized we can't do this—not without our friends and our family there but shhh, don't tell anyone."

"You sly little—best friend of mine." Peyton smiled.

"Are you sure you're not mad at me? Especially about Lucas?" Brooke looked over at Peyton. She knew that Peyton and Lucas had a history and all that wasn't just going to go away, just like Brooke could never forget the history she also had with Lucas.

"Please, it was a long time coming. I think he realized that when he couldn't have you, he settled for Lindsay. Lucas and I were over a long time ago." Peyton said.

"Bros over hoes?" Brooke asked holding out her fist.

"Buds over studs." Peyton grinned, bumping fists with her before giving her a hug. "Okay, okay, show me the ring!"

"UNCLE LUCAS! YOU MARRIED AUNT BROOKE?!" A temperamental six-year-old blonde boy stomped into Lucas' house, his mother and Lucas' best friend of almost fifteen years Haley following him.

"I hear Jamie, I just can't see him." Lucas said, intentionally looking over Jamie as if he was trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

"I'm down here." Jamie said, his hands went straight to his little hips. Lucas kneeled down and ruffled his blonde hair.

"Oh there you are Jamie. I thought you were hiding from me." Lucas joked but Jamie seemed not pleased at all. "Oh come on—you love Aunt Brooke! Stop acting like your mother." Lucas narrowed his eyes up at Haley who also had her hands on her hips, and probably paid Jamie to come in there like that as if he was a drama queen. That was anything but his six-year-old nephew.

"You're right, I do like Aunt Brooke. What's the point of this again, mom?" Jamie asked looking up at his mother who broke her cone of silence. Jamie ran off before he could hear the adult conversation about to take place.

"You got married to Brooke? You got MARRIED to Brooke and you couldn't have the decency to pick up your phone and call your best friend of God knows how many years?" Haley scolded him and Lucas just laughed.

"Can I tell you something?" Lucas folded his arms across each other as he came to her height again from the spot he was with Jamie. "We're not married."

"You jerk!" Haley said, slapping his shoulder. "What did you do to her this time?" As Haley always did, she jumped to conclusions.

"Hey! I didn't do anything to her. We got there and we were about to get married when we looked around and only saw other mismatched couples and a guy that was dressed like Elvis. We couldn't do it. We couldn't get married and not have our family and friends there."

"You're still a jerk." Haley said, sticking her tongue out at Lucas before joining Jamie in the kitchen.

"Knock, knock, hello?" Brooke said, knocking on the doorframe of the office that used to be Lucas' former room.

Lucas swiveled around in his chair from his laptop and a smile came to face when he saw his fiancée standing in the doorway. "Well, hello there beautiful."

"You should really learn how to lock your doors. Anybody can just walk right in." Brooke said, walking over to him and placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Well, if they all look like you, anybody _can_ walk right in." He said, kissing her hand.

"You're funny. Whatcha writing?" Brooke asked, sitting down on the couch that was across from the desk he was sitting at.

"I'm not sure yet, but I'm sure it will come together. How'd Peyton take it?" Lucas asked, retreating to the couch with her.

"She's strangely okay with it, she was more upset that I didn't call her to tell before it hit the news."

"See, it's going to be okay." He said, squeezing her knee with his hand. She smiled over at him and let out a deep breath. "Are you staying the night?"

"I've actually got some work to catch up on at the store since we were gone and locked inside of a hotel room the entire weekend without my work." Brooke teased before standing to her feet and he did so as well.

"Hey, if you didn't want to—"

"That's not what I said, silly. I'm going to get going." Brooke lightly slapped his shoulder before heading for the doorway of the office.

"Pretty Girl?" He asked before she turned around. "I love you."

"I love you too, Broody."

Brooke rubbed her eyes as she sat up off the couch. She must have fallen asleep. She moved her sketches from her lap and she pressed her lips together in a fine line. Reaching for her cellphone on the end table, she clicked it on to look at the time. **2:30 AM. **

"Oh man—" She held her head. She hadn't been asleep that long but it felt like she had been. She had been vacationing all weekend. How in the earth was she that tired? She stood up, gathering her sketches in her hand, and her cell phone before heading to the storeroom.

_CRASH!_

"AHHH! Help me!" Brooke screamed but because it was two-thirty in the morning and her store was closed. She looked up above her before a fist that came across her eye knocked her out.

BE HONEST. How did you like it? Review, please!

XOXO.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the reviews! I know the ending was kind of disappointing but I was trying to keep some elements from the show. Obviously, I'm all for a Brooke and Lucas happy ever after because they're my favorite couple so don't worry your pretty little heads. Bare with me, yes?

~OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH~

"Brooke, can you tell me what he looked like?" Officer Ty Shaffer stood in front of the hospital bed, with a notepad in one hand and his pen in another.

Brooke laid there, her face bruised, swollen, and purple. She shook her head. She closed her one good eye and she tried to picture what happened last night, but all she could see was a hooded figure. She couldn't see the perpetrator's actual face. She opened her eye again.

"I'm sorry, I can't." She said and she took a deep breath. "All I know is I think I scared him off with the silent alarm when you guys arrived."

"That's okay. Why don't you get some rest and we'll talk to tomorrow?"

Brooke nodded her head, "Sure." When he got to the door she called out to the officer, "He did say one thing, before he ran off."

"What did he say?"

"He said 'have a good night'." Brooke said, choking on her voice. He scribbled it down before excusing himself from the hospital room.

~OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH~

"Excuse me, can you tell me what room Brooke Davis is in?" Lucas ran to the front desk of the hospital.

"What's your name?" The receptionist asked him. Lucas paced as the receptionist asked him again.

"I'm Lucas Scott, I'm her fiancée, where is she?" Lucas asked and when she gave him the room number, he jogged down the hall. He poked his head into the room and he rushed to her bedside. "Brooke! Are you okay?"

"I didn't want you to see me like this…" Brooke whispered. Lucas grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on it.

"Brooke, you are my fiancée, and getting married is all about the best and the worst of each other, right?" Lucas asked her and she nodded her head. "Get some sleep. I'm going to go talk to the doctor." Lucas kissed the only part of her forehead that wasn't bruised before leaving her to be to get some rest.

Lucas exited the room and found the cop who was entering all his information into the computer that came from his car to finish filing Brooke's report. "Shaffer? Thanks for getting there so fast." He shook the officer's hand.

"Scott, man, I'm so sorry about Brooke. I'm going to get on this right away. We're going to find this guy." Lucas nodded his head and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't know what I would have done if I lost her." Lucas shook his head and he tried to push the thoughts from his mind.

"So, you guys are getting married? When did that happen?" Shaffer asked as he typed up the report.

"Friday, I had two tickets to Vegas and I invited Brooke to go with me and we were going to elope but we realized we both couldn't get married without our families there." Lucas said. "Excuse me, Shaffer, I should probably call those families." He pulled out his cell phone and headed to the waiting room where he could use them.

~OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH~

Lucas fell asleep on the side of the bed in the chair, his hand in hers. Lucas almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his back. He looked up and saw his mother standing there with Haley.

"I brought you coffee." Haley handed out a coffee to him, and he took it. He slid his hand out of Brooke's, as she stayed peacefully asleep from the pain medication they were feeding her through an IV.

"What happened, Lucas?" His mother asked, placing a hand on his back as they sat down in the chairs outside of the room. Haley joined him on the other side of him.

"She doesn't remember much. She was sketching new designs, and she went to head home for the night, and some guy was waiting in the back for her. He attacked her when she had her back turned, and when she fell she tripped the silent alarm. She said she was knocked out, and all she heard was the guy say 'have a good night'." Lucas said, holding his hand to his hand. He rubbed his temples.

"She'll be okay. Why don't you go home, grab a shower, change your clothes, and bring something for Brooke to change into when she gets to go home?" His mother suggested. He was reluctant at first but he _had_ been there all night.

~OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH~

After a shower, another coffee, and a change of clothes, he headed over to Brooke's condominium that she shared with Peyton to get her some clothes. It was about lunchtime when he arrived, and Peyton's car was in the driveway. He knocked on the door, and she came to the door to let him in.

"Come on in. How is she?" Peyton asked, closing the door behind her.

"She's drowsy. They might release her today." Lucas said, standing awkwardly in the threshold.

"Dude, relax, she's going to be okay. I'm sorry I haven't been up there to see her. I've been taking care of things at her store with the police and stuff and also there's new clients and stuff at Red Bedroom." Peyton rambled on.

"Yeah, I just need to get some clothes for her." Lucas said and headed back to Brooke's bedroom. "Uhh—"

"Just bring her some sweats or something. They're in the second drawer over there." Peyton pointed, but stayed in the doorway. "It's okay, you know?"

"What's okay?" Lucas asked, picking out some of her clothes.

"The engagement—you guys—getting married, it's okay." Peyton reassured him and he nodded his head.

"Thank you, it really means a lot that you say that. Brooke was really worried." Lucas said and he bit back his lip.

"Yeah, I know. We had a little girl-to-girl, heart-to-heart, whatever you want to call it." Peyton laughed and led him back to the door.

"I'll see you later." Lucas said and walked back to his car.

~OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH~

"Here you go, Brooke. This is about week's worth of medication to keep you comfortable until that heals, I want you to come back in a week to get a check up, and make sure you have someone around to help you so you can rest."

"I have my best friend who lives with me." Brooke said.

"I'll be there too." Lucas said and as soon as the doctor left, he pulled the curtain so Brooke could change. "Here, this was all that I could find."

"You got my favorite sweats, you have good taste. Have you ever thought of going into the fashion business, Broody?" Brooke changed into the sweats and she sat back down on the bed.

"I'll keep it in mind but for now I'll let you handle that." Lucas said, and he kissed her forehead.

"Are you really going to stay with me?" Brooke asked as she started to sign the discharge papers.

"Yes, I'm going to stay with you and be at your disposal."

"Good, that would be nice."

~OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH~

"Hey Peyt," Brooke said as she entered the condo. A blonde came out of the guest room and to the front entrance way. She gave Brooke a sideways hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay. Do you need anything?" Peyton asked and Brooke shook her head.

"I got him for that, but I'll let you know. I think I'm actually going to take a nap." Brooke said and Peyton nodded her head.

"I'm going to head over to the studio for a bit but I'll be back in a few hours." Peyton grabbed her purse, and a few client manila folders.

"I'll see you, hoe." Brooke said and she winked at her.

"Yeah, you too. Love you." Peyton left and it was just she and Lucas left inside of the condo.

"Let me fix you a sandwich so you can take some more medicine and take that nap you want." Lucas said as she went to the bedroom to lie down.

He made her a turkey and cheese sandwich, along with a hot tea, and her medication. He brought it to her in the bedroom, where she was tucked under the covers. He sat it in front of her on the tray, and he then sat himself down on the opposite side of the bed.

"I'm going to really like having you here." Brooke said, picking up her sandwich pulling off a piece.

"Yeah? I'm going to really like being here." Lucas smiled and he kissed her shoulder as she ate her sandwich. "I'm really glad you're okay. I'm not sure what I would have done if you hadn't been okay or if—"

Brooke quieted him by shoving a piece of turkey in his mouth. "That's nonsense. I'm okay." She put the empty plate to the side and she took her medication with her tea. "Nap with me?"

~OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH~

Later that night, Brooke was fast asleep with Peyton right at her side. She took over Lucas' shift awhile back while he decided to write a little bit and tire himself out again. It wasn't working though. He decided to meet his brother, Nathan, out at the River court.

"Hey man, how's Brooke?" Nathan asked, tossing him the orange basketball.

Lucas shot it towards the hoop before his brother chased after it. "She's sleeping. She's been sleeping on and off since she got home. She's a little sore but you know, she puts on a brave face."

"Yeah, well, I'm glad she's okay. Now, I give you crap for running off to Vegas." Nathan teased.

"Oh, did your wife put you up to this too?" Lucas asked, snatching the ball from his brother and shooting it to the hoop again.

"Yeah—I don't see any problem with it. You and Brooke belong together man, everybody knows it, and it was just about time that you noticed it, man." Nathan laughed.

Lucas and Nathan went one-on-one for an hour or two before Lucas started to get tired. When he got back to Brooke's, he switched places with Peyton. He slipped in Brooke's bed, and he slid his arm around Brooke who scooted closer to him.

"I love you, Pretty Girl." He whispered before closing his eyes to fall asleep with her.

"I love you too, Broody." She whispered, sleepily, before tucking herself under the covers with him a little more.

~OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH~

So this one ended on a little better note then the last. I do have to say that there will be an investigation into the guy who hurt Brooke, and there is a lot more to come! Thank you for reading, my loves.

XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

I love you guys and your amazing reviews! I'm so glad that you are enjoying this story; I'm also enjoying writing it for you guys. Keep reviewing and don't hesitate to shoot me your ideas.

~OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH~

"Lucas, you don't have to stay here with me. I'll be fine." Brooke told her fiancée who was sitting on the couch, reading a book while she sat around the store and sketched waiting for customers or orders to come in online.

After the attack, Lucas had gotten the green light from the police to go ahead and clean up her store before she went back to work. He cleaned the store from top to bottom, redressing mannequins, folding clothes, and filling any online orders if any came in while she was taking time off to heal. Two days ago, Brooke returned back to work, more confident then ever. Shaffer's investigation wasn't turning up any results but it was looking more and more positive as the days went by. Since she returned to work, Lucas had been staying at the store to watch over her day and night. He usually brought a book, like he had now, or something to scribble ideas for his newest novel that he was thinking of starting.

"Lucas—Luke—Lucas Eugene, do not ignore me." Brooke scowled in his direction from her spot on the couch adjacent to him.

"Ouch with the middle name, Penelope." Lucas closed his book and stood up from the couch he was sitting on. He joined her on the love seat and he gave her his award-winning Scott smile.

"Go do something, Luke. I'll be fine. I'm just going to sit here and sketch."

It took come convincing and pestering but Lucas finally gave into his fiancée's demands and left her to be alone to sketch in her store even though he really didn't like the idea. Before he left, he made sure the check every corner and crevice and lock everything but the front door that she had eyes on. Lucas had a very protective personality, but his protectiveness had only been kicked into over-drive ever since her attack. He was working over-time to make sure that she was safe around the clock. She didn't know that he knew, but the few nights that he did stay with her by her side since the attack she had nightmares. The first night she woke up in a state of panic, he also woke up, but she assured him that she was fine and she'd calm herself down. When he asked her about it the next morning, she was reluctant to talk to him about it or to talk to anyone about them even though they were completely normal after experiencing such trauma. She kept having them, even though she thought he was completely oblivious to the fact.

~OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH~

Instead of going home like he thought he was, his attention got diverted somewhere else. He found himself sitting in front of the police station. He knew that Shaffer and his investigation would go along no matter how much Lucas bugged the guy to revisit every aspect of Brooke's story and run the database for any similar crimes. Lucas pestering the detective and his investigation might only piss him off, no matter how long Shaffer and Lucas knew each other or how far they went back. Instead, he pulled away from the curb of the police station and he headed to the other Scott house: His brother's house that he shared with his wife and son.

"Hello?" He asked, knocking on the door that was ajar.

"In here Luke!"

He entered the house and shut the door behind him once he got a response. Lucas headed to the kitchen where he heard his best friend's voice coming from. Haley was stirring something in a pot, something that smelled good.

"Mmm, what's for lunch?" Lucas sat down on a bar stool at the island. "No, wait, let me guess, macaroni and cheese."

"Dude, it's the food of the Gods." A voice chimed in but he couldn't see where it was coming from until Lucas' blonde headed nephew popped up on the stool next to him.

"Dude, you are totally your mother's kid." He ruffled Jamie's hair.

Jamie took his bowl of macaroni and cheese to the living room where he had been watching television. Haley took a spoon of the macaroni and cheese and started to eat off the spoon as she turned to her best friend.

"How's Brooke?" Haley asked as she set the empty spoon down in the pot, grabbed two sodas out of the refrigerator, and joined him on the stool next to him.

"She's good. She shooed me out of the clothing store." He said in a concerned but disapproving tone of hers.

"Good. You have to give her some space, Luke. You can't be there with her 24/7."

"She's my wife, Haley, I have to protect her. I can't even think about ever losing her again."

"Correction mate, she's _almost_ your wife. That was cute." Haley shoved his shoulder before setting her hand on it and looked at him dead in the eyes.

"She's going to be okay. She doesn't need you breathing down her neck every second of every day, Lucas. You have a novel to write, by the way."

Haley understood where Lucas was coming from. He wanted to make sure that nothing ever happened to the person he loved. He wasn't there to protect her from the attack, as if something or someone could have protected her from getting attacked. She knew that Lucas was the kind of guy to take on that kind of blame when it was nowhere near his fault. She squeezed his shoulder, and bit down on her lip. She also knew what it was like to coming close to losing the one that you were destined to be with for the rest of your life. She nearly lost Nathan when he got thrown through a plated glass window and his ability to walk or ever play basketball again was hanging in the balance.

"Where's Nate?" Lucas asked, deciding to change the subject.

"He's at the River Court, getting a few hours of practice in. He's been trying really hard lately, and I just—I have a feeling that he's going to get that call one of these days. He's going to get what he's always wanted, which is playing professionally. I just hope it's before he works himself to death."

~OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH~

"_What happened to your face?" _

Brooke nearly jumped four feet in their air when she heard a voice. She had been in the bathroom when she heard the bell on the door signal someone entering her fashion boutique, and had just been returning when that someone had spoken first. She screamed before she realized who it was.

"What can I do for you Victoria?" Brooke asked, gathering her sketches up from her the couch where she had been previously sitting and locking them away in the safe that Lucas had installed behind the counter.

"I came for my company." Victoria said.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "You mean _my_ company. You came for _MY_ company."

"Oh don't be so dramatic. We already discussed this. I gave you the option to come back to New York, and you declined. Seeing as I own half of this company, I can override any decisions the other owner makes as long those decisions are hasty, rash, and not seen for the best interest of the business." Victoria said, adjusting her expensive designer handbag that was on her shoulder.

Victoria was always trying to undermine her daughter, Brooke, in someway to get the upper hand at Clothes over Bros. Brooke had never been the kind of person to give in to someone without a fight. She was a fighter and she would fight Brooke, she would fight any oppressor that came to take her dream away from her.

"Like hell you will."

"My lawyer will drop by with the papers that the board has already signed off on tomorrow." Victoria said very bluntly. The bell above the door rang again, and Brooke looked past Victoria to see Officer Shaffer entering the store.

"Get out." She scowled to her so-called mother and she pushed past her. She headed over to where the officer was standing and he informed her that they had secured a lead on the information that she had given him.

"Tell Lucas I said hello." Victoria exited the store, and Brooke threw mental daggers of death at her back as she walked down the sidewalk to her car that was parked at the meter which she didn't bother to put quarters in seeing as she thought she'd get away with it because she was Victoria Davis.

"Please tell me you wrote here a ticket." Brooke turned to the officer, who only signaled for her to 'wait for it'. Indeed she did, and indeed Victoria shrieked when she found the ticket on her windshield held down by one of her wipers. Brooke laughed along with the officer.

~OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH~

"I'm so glad you're here." Brooke said, as she saw Lucas standing by the entrance to the police station. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she held him close.

"Lucas,"

"Officer,"

Brooke slipped her hand inside of Lucas' and she laced their fingers together. The spaces of their fingers found each other and filled them perfectly. Brooke and Lucas followed Officer Shaffer to the viewing room. The viewing room was where they took people to make proper indications. The glass was one-sided, so she could sort of see them but they couldn't see them.

"What's this?" Brooke asked.

"Well, we looked up some of the information that you gave us, and we got a hit that led to someone that had just gotten out of prison, but because you said you never got a glimpse at him and only heard what he said, we have to do this purely by voice identification." The officer informed Brooke.

"You can't see them, you can hear them, and they can't hear or see you. Ready?" Brooke nodded her head. "#1"

_Have a good night._

The process went on for the six different voices that were lined up and each spoke that dreaded line that she heard that night. She shook her head. He wasn't there. What did that mean? Why wasn't he there? Was he still out there? Was he still capable of coming back to hurt her? There was a bunch of questions that were running through Brooke's mind, as she stood there staring into the dark room.

"He wasn't there. What does this mean, Shaffer?"

"Well, we haven't exhausted all of our leads, so we'll call you when we have something else. You did great today, Brooke."

~OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH~

It might have not been any comfort but she did do great. Lucas tried to reassure her that they were going to find the guy, which they were going to find the person that was responsible for hurting his future wife. Brooke pulled her legs to her chest as they drove back to her condominium that was on the opposite side of Tree Hill from the police station.

"He's still out there Luke—" She said, as they pulled up into the driveway and he turned off the car.

"Brooke, baby, listen to me, he will never _ever_ hurt you again. I will get to him before he gets within feet of you. They will get him." Lucas reached over, cupping her cheek in his hand and pressing his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes and he closed his.

"Come on. Let's go inside."

Brooke and Lucas headed inside the condominium where Peyton and a male friend of hers were sitting at the counter drinking wine, having a conversation, and laughing. The couple stopped in the entrance of the home when they realized that they interrupted some kind of gets together or date of Peyton's.

"You know what, on second thought, let's stay at your place tonight." Brooke turned to Lucas, shoving him out the door. Brooke looked at her best friend over her shoulder, and she winked playfully.

"I'll be right back." Peyton told her date, as she quickly jogged over to the door. "You guys really don't have to leave."

"Yes we do, P. Sawyer. You go girl. He's cute." Brooke giggled, as Lucas climbed back into the truck. "Who is he?"

"His name is Julian, we met in California, and he was passing through so I invited him over to have dinner and a glass of wine." She said, and she started to get red in the cheeks.

"You're totally getting some tonight which is why I'm staying at his place. Call me tomorrow whenever he leaves so we can pig out and have girl talk." Brooke quickly hugged her best friend and hopped into the truck. Peyton disappeared back inside and locked the door behind herself.

~OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH~

"That bath was perfect. It was just what I needed." Brooke said, as she exited the bathroom in just his t-shirt, and her long brown hair falling down over her shoulders.

"Good, I'm glad. Here, hop on in." Lucas said, pulling down the comforter and she sat down on the bed. "You need some rest. You haven't been sleeping well the last few nights."

"How do you know?" Brooke asked.

"Well, you wake up every night with nightmares Brooke. You can't exactly hide them from me, and I would hope that you wouldn't. We can work through them together. We can get through this. You and me."

"I'm just not used to this. I'm not used to having someone around like this. I'm not used to having someone caring about me, since you know—you." She said and she squeezed his hand.

"You will never have to worry about someone else caring for you. I will be here. I will _always_ be here. Forever." He whispered and she leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips.

"I love you Brooke Davis, and I always will."

"I love you too Lucas Scott almost Davis." She joked, and they both shared a laugh as they settled in for the night.

~OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH~

How was it guys? It was slightly longer then the rest but I had a lot to say! The investigation will continue on. You didn't think I could just end it already, did you? That's just silly.

Send me your reviews!

Much love.

XOXO


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! I know I haven't updated. I've been real busy with school, work, and well it seems like I haven't been able to catch a break. Here's another chapter for you guys! Please review and tell me your _honest_ thoughts.

~OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH~

"Lucas, it's good to see you. Come on in." Lindsay Strauss, his book editor, exited her office to where Lucas was waiting in the lobby of the editor's office.

"How're you doing, Lindsay?" He asked and they walked into her office together.

"Good—so I hear congratulations are in order?" Lucas took a seat across from Lindsay whom returned to her seat behind her desk.

"Well—sort of—but thank you. We're not really married. We're engaged." Lucas laughed and then went into the story about Vegas and how when Brooke and him got to the chapel it wasn't something that they could go through with but the photographers and press didn't stick around long enough to find that out. Lindsay gave him an awkward smile.

Lucas and Lindsay met when her father decided to publish his book. Lindsay was just out of college and it was the first book that she ever took on to edit by herself. The one thing that most people didn't know was that Lucas and Lindsay had a brief fling. It was a short time after his book had gotten published and Peyton had turned down his marriage proposal. He was searching for something or someone but he ended up settling. He realized that it wasn't fair to Lindsay for him to just settle even though she turned out to be a great girl. Lucas and Lindsay ended things on mutual terms and didn't let their fling affect their working relationship. When Lucas went back home, he realized his true feelings for Brooke—while they built up their friendship again. He realized that there was no way to live life without Brooke.

"So, how's the second book coming along?" Lindsay asked folding her hands together.

"Good, it's coming along a bit slow as we're dealing with Brooke's attack and stuff but—I'll get back on track soon." Lucas said.

Again, Lindsay was surprised to hear of her attack. Lucas went into the story about how she was attacked at her store shortly after they returned from Vegas and that they were slowly trying to rebuild things, get her healed, and find the guy to pay back just what he had done. Lucas wasn't trying to play hero, jury, or judge, but who could blame him for wanting to find the guy after what he had done to Brooke? He would never be able to get the image of Brooke looking like that out of his mind until there was some revenge served cold.

~OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH~

"Did they find out who did it yet?" Haley asked peering over the wedding magazine at her best friend Brooke.

Brooke shook her head. She didn't voice her opinion on the subject of the attack or the fact that the police were searching and haven't yet found her attacker or any leads to her attacker. At least the phrase that her attacker had said to her after he had attacked her had gotten them somewhere, and it was some progress but for a victim of such a brutal attack she felt that it was taking longer then in actually was. Brooke shrugged her shoulders and she returned to looking at the wedding magazine.

"So where is Lucas?"

"In New York, he had a meeting with Lindsay."

"You didn't go with him because-?" Haley asked, perking up at the sound of the fact that her other best friend who had been around for the majority of her life was in New York.

"Because I don't need to be with him 24/7, Haley. I trust him to go to New York by himself and come back." Brooke said.

She did trust Lucas, she trusted him a lot more now then she used to when they were two silly kids trying to figure themselves out while trying to make a relationship work. Obviously, didn't work because it wasn't meant to be at the time. _People who are meant to be together always find their way in the end._ She had told him the first time that they had been dating, right before his car accident with his Uncle. It was true. They did find their way back to each other, even after all these years. They were truly meant to be. She believed that and she loved with him with everything fiber inside of her tiny petite body.

"I didn't mean it like that, Brooke. I meant, you could have been done this wedding stuff in person with a wedding planner, dress designer, I mean you of all people should know this." Haley just smiled at the thought of her two best friends finally getting married after everything they had been through together.

"Oh, I know. I have an appointment next month with a wedding planner in New York. I'm _way_ ahead of you, Tutor Wife." Brooke laughed and she flipped the page.

~OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH~

The doorbell chimed above the door and Brooke whipped around from the front of the desk where she had been standing and sketching. She spotted a man in a suit and he came towards her. He handed her a heavy yellow envelope before giving her a devilish smile and disappearing out the door. Brooke scoffed watching him leave. She opened the envelope and saw the papers that had been drawn up to take Clothes-Over-Bros from her possession and to turn over the company to her mother. Her mother was ruthless, she wouldn't drop this unless Brooke gave in and handed over the company, which would never happen. She tossed the papers to the side and she put her head in her hands. She picked up her iPhone and she hovered her finger over Lucas' name before deciding against to call him and disrupt his meeting with Lindsay. She'd wait until he called her when she was finished.

~OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH~

"Well, I'm glad to hear that she's okay. I can't imagine going through something like that." Lindsay said after hearing about Brooke's attack.

"She's the toughest woman I know, that's for sure." Lucas smiled and he picked at one of the seams in his jeans as his leg was folded halfway over the other.

"For today, that's enough. We can discuss more at our next meeting, next month. I expect progress, Lucas. We need to get this second book out. Also—a movie producer, that goes by the name of Julian Baker contacted me for the rights to 'An Unkindness of Ravens'—you should definitely give him a call." Lindsay handed him the card that this supposed movie producer had left her and he stuffed it into his wallet.

"I'll definitely have more written for you. I promise." Lucas said and he stood up from where he was sitting.

"Get home safely. See ya next month." Lindsay said and she quickly hugged him and he returned the hug before he walked out of her office.

Lucas stepped out of the office and onto the busy New York streets. He loved the rush of New York City and how everybody was always going but still made time for the people in their lives. However, Tree Hill would always be his home, and that's where he wanted to be. He raised a hand, hailing down a cab, whilst dialing Brooke's number on his iPhone. He put the phone to his ear as he got into the cab telling the driver to take him to the airport so that he could catch the next flight out back to North Carolina, back home to his future wife.

"Hey there, Pretty Girl."

"_Hi Fiancé!"_ She greeted back, giving him another nickname.

"I just wanted to let you know I was headed back to the airport so I could catch the next flight out and that I'll be home in a couple of hours."

"_I'll be waiting for you."_

"I love you."

"_I love you too, Broody."_

~OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH~

"Brooke? Can I talk to you?" Officer Shaffer said as he approached her whilst she was closing up the clothing shop.

"Yeah, what's going on Shaffer?" Brooke locked the door and turned around, holding on to her sketchbook and the thick yellow envelope with Victoria's papers in it.

"So, we got an anonymous tip about your attacker, and my officers are currently in the process of apprehending him. We need you to come in for a voice identification line-up again. When can you come down to the station?"

"I can come now. I have about two hours before I have to be at the airport to pick up Lucas."

Brooke set the papers in her car before joining Officer Shaffer in his police car. He took her back to the station where she sat in a room and she waited for whenever they decided to do the voice-identification again. Brooke watched through a one-way window as people shuffled into the room before her but the lights were dimmed so she couldn't see their faces. Officer Shaffer then joined her in the room, along with a defense attorney and a prosecutor considering she was going forward with the choices. She wondered how the guy had gotten a defense attorney there so fast.

"_Have a good night."_ The phrase was repeated five times. Brooke kept her eyes closed throughout the entire thing playing over the attack in her head fitting each voice to the perpetrator that was hovered over her even in her mind.

"That's him. #4. That's the guy. That's the voice." Brooke said, opening her eyes and turning to Officer Shaffer.

"That's your defendant, counselor." The prosecutor grinned smugly at the defense attorney before they exited the room to start talking plea deals.

"You did great, Brooke. We have to wait to interview them until they hash it out with the lawyers, but I'll call you if anything comes up." Officer Shaffer said and he walked out of the identification room and into the room where the attorneys were before he could get word to interview the suspect.

Brooke walked out of the police station and an officer escorted her back to her store. She got out of the car thanking the officer before she headed to her own car and pulled out from the side of the road and headed for the airport where she'd get to see Lucas. She felt incredibly attached to him—like it was hard to breathe without him even if she didn't need to be with him 24/7, she still missed him. She felt like it had been much longer then a whole two days without him. She parked the car and headed into the arrivals area. She stopped to see the status of the flight before heading to the gate that the plane was supposed to arrive at. She stood there and she waited. She watched as people greeted their families as they came out and then she spotted her fiancé. She ran towards him and she jumped into his arms.

"Oh I missed you." She mumbled against his shoulder as he dropped his bag to catch her in his arms.

"I missed you too, Pretty Girl, so much." He whispered.

She jumped down off of him and she looked up at him. He took her face in his hands and placed a firm but passionate kiss on her lips. She returned the kiss fully, wrapping her arms around his neck. Brooke never was one to care about public display of affection. She wanted to show the world her love for this man that was standing in front of her. She giggled as he pulled away from her and she looked up into his darling blue eyes.

"They caught him. They got the guy that hurt me." Brooke said, a little too excited.

"No way, baby. That's great. Do you know who he is?" Lucas asked but she shook her head.

"Shaffer was going to call me if any information came up. They couldn't interview him because he already had a defense attorney there when I did the line up." She said and she wrapped her arm around him as he grabbed his bag and headed for the door with her.

"Let's go home, then." Lucas said and walked out of the airport with her.

~OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH~

_Ding-dong!_

Brooke rose out of bed and she looked over at the alarm clock. **3:22 AM**. Who the hell would be at her door at this time of the night/early morning? Lucas, feeling her gets up, also arose and walked behind her even though she had told him to return to bed. Lucas opened the door and opened it wider when he saw Officer Shaffer at the door.

"Shaf? What's going on?"

"Sorry to wake you two. Glad to see you got home safely, Lucas. Brooke, I need to talk to you about this guy."

"Come on in." Brooke invited him in and Lucas shut the door behind him. "What's going on?"

"The guy is definitely go behind bars. I don't know for how long—that's up to a judge. But he did talk—he said he was part of a team or rather he was hired for a hit on you." Officer Shaffer said and he looked too nervous for this to be just a random hit.

"Someone put a hit out on me?" Brooke asked and she sat down on the couch and Lucas sat down next to her.

"Yeah, he flipped on his partner for a lesser sentence though. It's someone you know, Brooke."

Brooke became very nervous. She looked over at Lucas and then back at the officer. She wanted to know who hated her so much as to put a hit out on her. Brooke looked down at her hands and then back up at the officer one more time. The officer didn't know what to say to her or how to say it to her. His voice was shaking. He dealt with some pretty horrible things in his career as a police officer, but having to deal with something like this wasn't in his pay grade. He took a deep breath and he finally decided to let it out.

"It was your mother. Victoria. Victoria hired him."

~OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH~

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! :] I appreciate all reviews. Sorry again for the time lapse there.

XOXO


End file.
